Dancing with the Devil
by Alvara19
Summary: Dante attempts to climb Temen-Ni-Gru to reach his older twin brother, Vergil. But instead of finding a fight, he finds himself victim to a sexually frustrated Vergil. VergilxDante Graphic Yaoi


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante and Vergil having hot man sex and Twincest

I seem to have hit a slight writer's slump on my yaoi writing so I decided to post one of my older Vergil/Dante stories. I hope I can get out of my slump soon.

--

Dante slashed through enemy after enemy, determined to reach the top of Temen-Ni-Gru and to his twin brother, Vergil. Demon blood covered the hallway that lead to the door, the last door he had to go through to find Vergil. Strangely, he felt nervous about seeing his twin after all this time but he didn't show it on his cocky face. More demons lunged at Dante from the shadows but he turned smoothly, shooting bullets through them with a smirk clear on his face. The demons dropped to the floor in a pool of their own blood. Dante smiled as he put his guns away and turned to the door, only to have the smile wiped off his face. A large cloud of blue mist formed and started surrounding him. Dante backed up slightly only to be hit in the back by a strange demon. It grabbed onto him and drained the energy out of his body. Dante struggled against the creature but soon passed out. The creature stopped draining his energy but did not let go of him. It floated down the hallway, the opposite way of the door that led to the top of Temen-Ni-Gru.

--

Dante opened his eyes after a long time of being unconscious, to find that he was chained up. He pulled on the chains that held his arms above his head but they would not move. " When did I get chained up? Did I miss something fun?" He asked the empty, cell-like room.

" Actually, little brother, you're just in time." A deep voice said. Dante looked up to see his twin, Vergil, standing at the opposite end of the room. He began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as Vergil walked towards him.

" Seems like a great party to me. No food, no drinks, no babes. You sure know how to through a lame party." Dante said, knowing that it would be best not to taunt Vergil when he was unarmed and chained up. The elder twin glared at him, apparently in a rather foul mood. Dante grinned, happy that he was making his brother angry as most siblings are. Vergil turned his back to him walking towards the door of the cell and leaving. Dante laughed slightly, finding it funny that he could make Vergil so angry. After a few moments, he began to feel bad that Vergil left. He shook his head, trying to get the strange feelings out of his head. Why should he start caring for Vergil? It was clear that Vergil didn't like him.

--

Vergil walked up the stairway that led to the top of Temen-Ni-Gru. He sighed, trying to retain his composure. He always found it odd that Dante could make him so angry in a short amount of time. He reached the door to the very top and opened it, looking for Arkham. Vergil found him on the top of the citadel reading his book again. " Arkham, how close are we to reaching the demon world?" He asked as he walked up to him.

" Very close. All we have to do is get the other amulet and head towards the basement." Arkham said, closing his book. Vergil only nodded, looking over the rubble of the city below. " Is something bothering you?" Arkham asked after a pause.

" It's nothing." Vergil said, indifferent as always.

" It's your brother, isn't it?" Arkham asked. Vergil stayed silent. " You need to stop thinking of him."

" Who said I was thinking of him?" Vergil snapped.

" It's clearly written on your face." Arkham said. Vergil drew his katana, Yamoto, pointing it at the old man.

" I am not thinking about that idiot, Arkham. I don't need him." Vergil said, anger rising in his voice.

" Fine, but whatever you are thinking of, just do it and get it over with." Arkham said as he opened his book and started reading again. He knew that he could try as hard as he could to get Vergil to share what he was thinking but no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get a word out of him. Vergil sheathed his katana and left the citadel, making his way back down to the dungeons.

--

Dante inhaled deeply before tugging at the chains again but they wouldn't break. He exhaled in a sigh, close to giving up. He opened one eye as he heard the cell door open again. Vergil entered, locking the door behind him. " Hey, Verge. Are you going to let me go now?" He asked in his cocky tone but Vergil didn't reply as he walked to Dante. " Verge, are you still-"

" Shut up, Dante." Vergil said, grabbing onto Dante's silver hair and pulling him into a forceful kiss. Dante's eyes widened as Vergil forced his tongue into his mouth and pressed his body against his, grinding him slightly. Dante struggled against his twin but couldn't get out of his firm hold. He noticed Vergil's pants getting tighter against his; Dante's body was starting to betray him as his own pants became uncomfortably tight. The same nervous feeling Dante had been feeling all day came back but seemed stronger now. He jumped as he felt Vergil's hand slip down his leather pants and grasp his needy erection, stroking it heatedly. Dante breathed heavily as he grew harder. A sudden urge to be free of the chains and to return the pleasure he was getting from Vergil swept over him as he kissed Vergil back. Vergil pulled his lips away and kissed down Dante's neck. Dante let out a low moan from the pleasure.

" V-Vergil..." Dante breathed as Vergil removed their cloaks and licked down Dante's chest. Dante was surprised at how much his twin was turning him on as he moaned again. Vergil undid the zipper on Dante's pants, pulling them down with his underwear. He licked the tip of Dante's hard cock, receiving a moan from Dante's lips. He slowly slid his lips down the tip, taking in half of his twin's erection in his mouth and sucking on it roughly. Dante cried out in pleasure as his older brother sucked up and down his length. His breathing increased as Vergil sucked harder and took more of him into his mouth. Dante bit his lip as he was close to his orgasm. " Vergil!" Dante cried out as he came into his twin's mouth. Vergil swallowed the salty cum before pulling away from Dante's cock and pulling Dante into another fiery French kiss.

" Who's on top?" Vergil said breathlessly.

" I get to chose?" Dante asked.

" No...just wanted to know who you would want to be on top." Vergil said with a smirk like Dante's on his face. Dante smirked too.

" You ass." He said as Vergil wrapped Dante's legs around his waist. Dante expected for Vergil to plunge into him right away but he was wrong. Dante gasped as Vergil forced his middle finger up his ass, pumping into Dante quickly. Dante was hard again as Vergil added two more fingers, thrusting harder and deeper into his ass. Dante could feel his blood drip from the chains that were holding him. He didn't notice that when Vergil was sucking him, he was pulling at them hard enough to pierce his skin. As Vergil fingered him, he didn't care about the pain. In fact, it kind of turned him on more. Vergil removed his fingers from Dante to unzip his own pants, taking his sweet time to tease Dante a little bit. When his pants and underwear fell to the floor, he kissed Dante's neck again before thrusting his cock deep into his ass. Dante cried out again as Vergil started thrusting deeply into him. Dante's cock was rock-solid as Vergil's hot mouth kissed, licked, and bit his neck. Vergil started thrusting harder into Dante, his chest heaving up and down against Dante's. Dante's entrance tightened around Vergil's cock as both neared their climax. Vergil cried out Dante's name as he slammed into him a few more times before reaching his limit. He arched his back, throwing his head back and orgasming into Dante. Dante orgasmed as he felt Vergil's hot seed fill him, his cum spilling onto both of their chests. They panted as they finished, both feeling beautifully pleasured and somewhat sinful. Vergil pulled out of Dante after a few moments of rest; he grabbed his pants and pulled them on as the image of what had just happened ran through his head. Dante sighed, almost happily before he looked up at Vergil, a goofy grin on his face. " Hey, Verge." He said.

" What?" Vergil said as he pulled on his cloak.

" Mind getting me down from here so I can live and so we could do this again, sometime?" Dante said, chuckling slightly. Vergil walked over to him, unlocking the chains without a word before walking back to Yamoto. Dante rubbed his wrists before walking over to Vergil and hugging him from behind. " So, Bro, when did you decide you wanted to do this with me?" Vergil stayed quiet. " Come on, Vergil. I'm not mad...I'm actually kind of glad about it."

" I don't know when. Maybe...since we were 10?" He said, trying to get out of Dante's hug.

" 10? Really? I decided when we were 12." Dante chuckled and grinned more before kissing Vergil's neck.


End file.
